


A Lover's Eye

by ShinSeul



Category: Helix Waltz (Video Game)
Genre: Barbalius x OC, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-09-23 09:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20337628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinSeul/pseuds/ShinSeul
Summary: Just a glimpse what or who Barbalius was before reaching Finsel. Was he a lover? A knight? Or a hopeless romantic dreaming high?





	1. Lover's Eye

“And this was your clever idea?”  
“I only incorporated your suggestion, my dear Lilli.”  
  
_This guy..___  
  
Hushing her with a smirk by his lips, Clementine was left with no choice but to follow her hound, his velvet cape with a lion’s head by his shoulder flowing while orienting their way towards the secluded gazebo she mentioned a few days afore his visit, their alibi barely even tangible as her heels were soon mudded by the wet grass.  
“What if the servants caught us? Do you realize how skeptic your excuse was?”  
  
“If.. and only if, love.”  
  
It seems that her frown only amused him greatly, something that had her lips curving inward in irritation.  
That was, until her face was smoothen when they reached their secret venue, the little house encapsulating the grand view of the lake their kingdom resided with, reminding her how she spent her youthful years trying to get lost by the scenery.  
  
_Perhaps it was why she brought it up during their last tête-à-tête.___  
  
“You could have postponed this for another ball.”  
  
If only her lips were as honest as her feral heart, skipping a beat similar to a ¾ composition, as she took her spot next to him;  
  
“You rarely attend those hosted by your father. And you do not seem to regularly visit my office just like before.”  
  
_He knew well how irresistible he was._  
  
With those blue eyes, could her tongue speak of anything but to apologize and rekindle what they endeavored to bloom out of their secret letters and dates?__  
  
“As if my absence would disrupt you to when ladies come frolicking around just to be near you.”  
  
“It does.” Removing not his glove, he took her hand as though it was delicate, thumb caressing it like a dewdrop onto a petal, enticing, yet his eyes drawn downward just like his lips; “I miss you.”  
  
“I miss you, Lilli..”  
“Barbalius..”  
  
Her eyes that were once intimately his, returned to the scenery, her sigh subconsciously longing and drained.  
  
“You called me here for a different reason, remember?”  
  
Clearing his throat, she soon felt uneased as the atmosphere she longed for became dense yet his smile warmed them from the cold zephyr, both of them declining by the bench.  
  
“I have been wanting to present you with this but I could not find the right time to hand it to you until now.”  
  
His hands soon presented her a brass side comb decorated with laurel leaves encircled around a flora, a pearl sitting at its core with little white beads surrounded it;  
“This was from my mother’s.” He softly whispered with her hand that he once took to rest against his now bore it. “She had given it to me to have it traded with a loaf of bread. Yet I chose to keep it.”  
  
Her eyes were fixated on his, and sure enough, they were reciprocated. “If I have not been stubborn, I would not have anything to remind me of her.”  
  
Clementine soon took hold of his arm, something that startled him, somehow still unfinished with his narrative;  
“And I promised myself that I would only give it to the woman I..”  
  
_~~~ [note: Told in another perspective]___  
  
Unable to explain himself further under his crimson cheeks, his Lilli soon embraced him. her arms warmer than his coat behind against the gentle wind.  
  
It was perfect. Simple yet blissful.  
  
_He could not have asked for a better response, having a lady who is known to be bathed in riches take something as pitiful as a copper coin by her rich brunette hair.___  
  
Yet, as her fingers entwined behind him, her face snuggled against his chest, he then realized; how both of them were untouchable.  
  
She was a goddess whose glory does not deserve even for a laced handkerchief to touch her.  
And he was the leper whose skin would only grime the said immaculate white cloth further.  
  
But then her warmth, like a flame touching a child amidst the cold winter and his tattered clothes, Barbalius returned her embrace, his mind dismissing his own troubled thoughts,  
  
He loves her and heaven was it, that she;  
“I love you, Barbalius.”  
_I love you too, Lilli.”___


	2. Bitter Farewell

“Your eyes would be the wind that would carry a fire of gossip, Clementine.”  
“It is improper to blather too lightly at such a social event, brother.”

Snapping their conversation like a twig by the similar breeze, her gaze met the living emblem of their kin, the silver armor she is wearing in contrast to the texture and hue of his suit by the candle-lit chandelier, yet their posture together, is portraying them bigger than other noble figures, overlooking their invited guests as they sway along with the music.  


“A crownless prince and an idealist charmer. I'm telling you little sis, his wings will melt by our Father’s rage if he-“  
“I’m not naïve, Xander.”  
“Cheers to you then, our little princess.”  
Toasting a pair of champagne from their servant’s tray, clinking his drink to hers, his smirk was visible as he sips, insulting her only further.  


_Perhaps she is indeed a bit naïve._  
_In some kin known to associated love with political footings, must she take another step at his direction when his blue eyes are seen with women around him? _

_To her vision, the crest of the Red Top Knights exhibited by his chest, adorn by women with their fans drawing across their cheeks as they giggle like little lasses, reminded her how it was still insignificant compared to noblemen whose ranks are provided by birth._  
_Yet his principles supporting it, blinded her._

Taking her leave from the sophisticated atmosphere for some fresh air, her ladies-in-waiting herding towards her quarters to prepare their Highness’ evening dress, hooves from a knight’s boots silencing the orchestra as his distance got closer by the end of the balcony,  
“Why have you not approached me a while ago?” her armory clanking as she turned around, her brunette hair swayed by the cold zephyr, her hazel eyes piercing yet gentle.  
“Lilli..”  
“I am not in the mood, Barbalius.”  
Faintly shivering by the cold, her knight soon enveloped them by his red velvety cape, his cheeks touching hers. at the corner of her eye, she could see the man wanting to embrace her yet he refrained himself to do so.

_~~~in Barbalius’ POV_  


His blue eyes are seen with women around him.  
Yet his eyes were only looking at hers, reflecting her image.

He knows that a man must pursue the woman by her abode, a given tradition that signifies the man’s devotion to a maiden yet, could he be expected to come upfront to her kin when they ridicule him, reminding him how much of a trash he is at every event.  
_He already knows that he is trash next to her._

“You still have not answered my question.”  
“Hush..”  
“Hush? Yet you could not say that and dismiss those maidens fanning their lustful glances at you.”

Silence.

“Let me guess,” her voice trying hard to be nonchalant, when it is clear she is still bothered by him failing to take the opportunity in introducing himself to her kin as a suitor. “Are you.. giving up on us?”  
“No. That’s not it.”  
“Is it because of my status as an heiress?”  
“No.”  
“What is it then?”

Distancing herself further, she had her arms folded to heat herself instead.  
_And it pained him unable to reach her strongly as he had with whatever medal he was congratulated with._  
“I,” Pausing, he knew they were writing a tragedy from the beginning. ”I have been sent to see the Saint, Clementine. Your father has sent me to Finsel.”

_Maybe this is how he will fix it._  
She just needs a big push to the opposite direction.  
_And be the insignificant knight they expected him to be._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading and this is still an ongoing and current project I have been working on. What do you think about the plot? Is the writing style sort of comprehensible or a bit too much? Comment away, dears.~  
Merci!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading and this is still an ongoing and current project I have been working on. Comment away, dears.~


End file.
